How to Rock a Prank
"How to Rock a Prank" is the eighth episode of How to Rock. It first aired on Nickelodeon in the U.S. on March 24, 2012. In this episode, Kacey has a massive crush on Dean Hollis, a senior boy. Just as she's about to get a date with him, Molly pulls a prank, leaving Kacey humiliated. Kacey convinces Gravity 5 to pull a revenge prank on The Perfs, but it backfires, leaving Kacey and Zander's hands glued together. The situation then threatens to sabotage Kacey's big date with Dean. Episode Summary The Perfs and Gravity 5 find themselves in a little prank war. It started out when Kacey Simon plans to get her senior crush Dean to ask her out. Molly tells her she needs a mint and throws some at her. Kacey, so nervous about making a good impression, takes them and goes up to him in the cafeteria line. Turns out, the mints that Molly gave her made her foam at the mouth, totally embarrassing her in front of Dean. To get back at Molly and Grace, the other members of Gravity 5 super-glue bananas to the Perfs’ phones. Kacey goes over to Zander, Stevie, Nelson, and Kevin and tells them that Dean asked her out! Zander gives her a high five and their hands get stuck together — the super-glue from the prank works against them! In fear of missing out on her date because she’s stuck to Zander, Kacey enlists Nelson and Kevin to come up with a solvent that will un-stick them. But in the meantime, she wears an oversized poncho and hides Zander under it on her dinner date with Dean. Hilarity ensues during the meal. Zander’s starving, so Kacey orders him a cheeseburger and throws it down her poncho. She has to cut her chicken so Zander uses his hand wondering if Dean noticed her manly arm. Back at the band hangout, Stevie decides to take over finding a solvent but the only way she can get Nelson and Kevin to back away is by squirting them with the glue. They start bumping into things and everything sticks to them! Stevie figures out the solvent and they race to the diner to un-stick Zander and Kacey before the two head to a senior party. Molly and Grace show up and sit down at the table, telling Dean that he doesn’t want to go with Kacey because she hangs out with dorks. Cut to Nelson and Kevin with chairs and beach balls stuck all over them, and Zander popping out of Kacey’s poncho gasping for air. Kacey reveals what happened and talks about how amazing her friends are for helping her still go on this date. Dean thinks it's cute and still takes Kacey to the senior party! Cast *Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon *Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel *Max Schneider as Zander Robbins *Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara *Halston Sage as Grace King *Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter *Christopher O'Neal as Kevin Reed *Jacob Artist as Dean Hollis Memorable Quotes Trivia Gallery Running Gags Nickelodeon's Pranky also featured new episodes of Big Time Rush, iCarly, Victorious, and True Jackson, VP. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes